Information about diet, use of alcoholic beverages, and use of tobacco was obtained, together with other information, in 1957-58 at the baseline examination of 2107 middle-aged, employed men participating in the Western Electric Health Study. Participants were re-examined annually through 1969. Interim data on alcohol and tobacco were obtained at each examination, and interim information about diet was obtained in 1959 and 1960. Follow-up for vital status and for morbidity from cancer was completed in 1978 with only 3 participants lost to follow-up. We propose to continue follow-up through the 27th year. These data will be used to investigate prospectively the association between dietary variables (e.g., vitamins A and C, animal fat, animal protein, dietary cholesterol), consumption of alcoholic beverages (primarily beer and liquor), use of tobacco, and risk of malignant neoplasms. These data will help to determine whether dietary habits during middle-age affect risk of commonly occurring cancers (e.g., lung, colon, rectum, bladder) 10-27 years later -- i.e., over a period of time sufficiently long so it is reasonably certain that the dietary habits preceded induction of the cancer. We also propose to determine the reliability with which men in the 7th and 8th decades of life can recollect and report dietary habits and use of alcohol and tobacco some 20-25 years previously.